


Mortal Kombat: Reborn

by Froster_23



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froster_23/pseuds/Froster_23
Summary: I've put no tags on because this fanfic has a vast amount of characters and ships with no general focus within the fic as it is a hard reboot. This is my retelling of Mortal Kombat which I plan to make more of up to Armageddon.Thanks for reading, feedback is always welcome and appreciated.The fanfic also has a discord server: https:/discord.gg/mhv4VCZ





	Mortal Kombat: Reborn

"Welcome." a voice greeted "to the Mortal Kombat tournament.”

The voice came from the sorcerer Shang Tsung, the overseer and host of the tournament.

“You have each been chosen to participate in this tournament to defend your realm from being merged into Outworld by Emperor Shao Kahn.” He explained, which everyone present was already aware of. “As the current Mortal Kombat champion Goro is on the verge of his tenth consecutive victory, Earthrrealm is on the verge of peril. I wish you all luck.” Then more bitterly he said, “You will need it.”

“Blah, blah, blah.” Chimed the voice of the actor Johnny Cage. “You just don’t stop talking do you old dude, I’m not interested in your role-playing.” He said oblivious to the genuine danger of the tournament.

“How rich coming from the... obnoxious Mr. Cage.” Shang Tsung stated, being careful about his choice of words. “I suppose we shall begin with you, Mr. Cage, versus the leader of Tarkata, Baraka!” He announced as Baraka emerged from the crowd.

The actor was still clueless that Baraka was genuinely a specimen of a race called Tarkatan, a crossbreed of both human and demon. Johnny Cage just believed his sharp and enormous teeth were makeup. Cage flinched as the Tarkatan suddenly drew a blade from each of his arms.

“Fight!” Yelled the sorcerer.

To no surprise, the actor quickly lost to Baraka. In fairness, Cage got the first hit which was a spinning heel kick to the jaw of the Tarkatan, however that only enraged Baraka. Cage quickly learnt that Baraka’s blades were real, and Baraka now had intentions of showing him that his teeth were also real.

“Finish him!” Shang Tsung demanded.

Baraka didn’t hesitate, he scooped up a stunned Johnny Cage and stabbed him with one of his blades, Baraka then went to sink his teeth into Johnny’s ‘money maker’ before being interrupted by a member of the Special Forces military, Sonya Blade


End file.
